


When in Rome

by trainsimulator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainsimulator/pseuds/trainsimulator
Summary: Dan learns about National Orgasm Day. So does Phil, just differently.





	When in Rome

"You know what day today is?"

Phil looks up from his laptop at Dan, who occupies the other end of the sofa, and from the obvious excitement in the other's eyes he can tell that neither _Tuesday_ nor _the last of July_ is the right answer here, so he shrugs slightly and waits for Dan to elaborate.

"The Internet says it's National Orgasm Day!" Dan states, turning the screen of his phone towards Phil, and Phil could swear that that twinkle in Dan's eyes turned slightly mischievous at the word _orgasm_.

Phil chuckles. "They really have a national day for pretty much anything these days, don't they?"

"I think it's actually rather sensible," Dan points out. "Orgasms are important! Awareness needs to be raised."

"And why would that be? I mean, I'm not disagreeing. Just curious about your reasons for that claim."

Dan touches his thumb with the index finger of his other hand to illustrate he will be counting down a whole list of things, and Phil leans back and looks at him attentively.

"First of all, they feel good. They make that whole sex thing worthwhile."

"That whole sex thing?" Phil raises his eyebrows. "That makes it sound like a chore."

"You know what I mean," Dan shrugs. "All the preparation and the sweating and the mess... I mean it's still amazing, but it's even better with an orgasm. But you interrupted me."

"I'm sorry, go on then," Phil laughs.

"They are relaxing," Dan says, raising one finger after the other as he continues with his list. "They are great to have and great to give. And I hear that it's healthy to ejaculate, and an orgasm is the most pleasant way to achieve that."

"So..."

"So considering all these benefits, and in observance of the national traditions, I think at least one of us should have an orgasm now," Dan concludes, placing his phone on the coffee table in front of them before he scoots closer to Phil, taking the laptop from him and setting it down next to his phone.

Phil swallows as Dan leans forward and starts kissing him below his ear, on his neck. Dan's hand is on his stomach, underneath his shirt, before palming him through his jeans, and Phil can tell he's actually keen on pulling through with this, and he wants him to, he almost always wants him to, it's just that this is usually something reserved for home or hotel rooms and not- 

"Dan. We're in the dressing room and there's about 20 people outside that door somewhere," he murmurs, his eyes closed so he can feel Dan's kisses more intensely, his hands on the other's back, stroking softly. As much as he knows this isn't exactly the time and place, it's something he can't help when it comes to Dan; he always gives in at least for a moment of just feeling and touching and _being_ with the other.

"So?" Dan glances at the door, then looks back at Phil who opened his eyes when Dan paused his ministrations. "You know no one comes in until 30 minutes before the show. They never do. But if you want to be on the safe side, we can be really quick about it. You know I'm good at making you come."

Phil swallows again, hard. God yes, he knows indeed. 

"It's not really a national holiday though, is it?" Phil asks as a last attempt to ward off the inevitable. He knows he's going to cave; he knows Dan is right and people always respect their privacy before a show, and it's not that he wouldn't want Dan to continue.

"But you know what they say! When in Rome..."

"... do the Romans," Phil completes Dan's sentence, and chuckles when Dan looks at him in surprise.

"I honestly don't know why everyone thinks you're so innocent," Dan huffs. "But considering I really want to suck you off now, I guess I shouldn't be talking about innocence."

"Though no one expects that of you," Phil points out with a wink.

"Exactly. So I'm free to do what I want, unless you don't want me to." He meets Phils gaze and Phil knows he means it, knows he would stop if Phil minded, and Phil shakes his head.

"Please," he says quietly, and Dan kisses him properly now, slightly biting his lower lip before breaking the kiss completely. 

"You keep telling me you love America, and then you make it so hard for me to get you to join in with the local traditions," he scolds with a smirk, scooting back into his corner of the sofa so Phil can lie down, then settling between Phil's legs and kissing him again, pushing up his shirt, making his skin crawl as he whispers against it.

"I'm gonna convince you they're good traditions. I'll make you wish every day was National Orgasm Day," Dan says, and Phil knows he's probably right about that. He can feel himself harden even though not much has happened yet, it's just that Dan is so damn _eager_ today, so determined on pleasuring him and caring so little about where they are, and Phil runs his fingers through the other's curls, bucking up his hips ever so slightly.

"Convince me then," he murmurs in a hurry, his breath hitching as Dan unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down a bit, tugging his boxers with them. "I'm not following a random tradition just because the Internet threw it at you and- oh fuck," he moans as he can feel Dan's lips on him, his mouth around him and it's wet and warm and Dan makes it slick and tight and it's really just _a lot_ , and he looks at Dan's head in his lap for a moment before tilting his head back and closing his eyes, moaning softly and trying to keep as quiet as possible as he revels in the feel of Dan around him.

Dan is indeed good at making him come, he's fully proving this again tonight and it doesn't take long for Phil to start moving his hips restlessly, trying not to push up into Dan too much but unable to keep still, and he knows he can't last much longer. 

"Dan," he murmurs, his fingers gripping Dan's hair more tightly for a moment while his other arm is stretched above his head, his fingernails dug into the armrest of the sofa. "Dan I'm gonna come," he breathes, but it doesn't seem to make a difference to Dan as he continues sucking Phil off, his tongue pressing against his cock and his lips tight around him and Phil can't help but moan his name as he comes into the other's mouth, and it's not until he's all spent and relaxed that Dan lifts his head from his dick, smirking up at him.

"Good tradition?" He asks, wiping a bit of spit off his lip, and Phil laughs, beckoning him to come closer, and Dan lies on top of him and rests his head on Phil's chest.

"Awesome tradition. 10/10 would recommend everyone to join," he states with a smile, and Dan chuckles. "Thanks for introducing me to this important day."

"Thank me later," Dan says, looking up at Phil. "After the show? And make it good."

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine brought to my attention that it's National Orgasm Day in the USA on July 31st, and while it's technically already August in my time zone, it's July in the US and I needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
